


our song plays 'round midnight

by jessequicksters



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessequicksters/pseuds/jessequicksters
Summary: Bruce spends more and more nights in bed together with Clark. It would be a lot to think about, if Bruce weren't falling asleep so easily these days.





	our song plays 'round midnight

Clark says goodnight with searing hot laser beams and a cool kiss, the light trickle of frost crawling up the back of Bruce’s neck. As for the laser beams, well, they’re actually to help Bruce sleep—something to do with the offsetting the blue light that he’s exposed to all day long. It’s become their nightly routine of sorts: Clark uses his x-ray vision to check for injuries, Bruce tries to downplay them as best he can and convinces Clark that what he needs is rest before he gets put on a stretcher, they strip themselves naked and lie together in bed, looking at each other in the eyes in disbelief that they’ve made it out alive once more, Clark’s eyes start to glow softly red, and Bruce falls asleep to ice-kisses that leave tingles down his spine and numb the pain all over his body. 

He remembers the first time they did this. Clark was too scared to do anything, even hold him, in fear of what might take over him when he lost control of his senses.

_“You’ve done this before, surely,” Bruce huffed, one hand trailing along the other man’s shoulder, the other tugging on his cape. “You were with the woman from The Daily Planet.”_

_Clark frowned, like Bruce had just told a lie about him. “This isn’t the same. Lois and I—we knew each other. I don’t know you, Bruce, no. I mean, I don’t know who I become around you sometimes.”_

_“What is that supposed to mean?”_

_“We’ve fought, a lot. I always get carried away when I’m with you, carried away in my emotions, in my anger—I don’t usually get angry.”_

_“You’re not angry now, are you?” Bruce took off his cowl and tried his best to offer Clark a smile. Clark’s face turned a new shade of red all of a sudden, a mixture of helpless desperation and frustrated longing._

_“No.”_

_“Good,” Bruce said, leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips._

Clark fucks like an alien. Bruce doesn’t know how else to say it, and he wouldn’t say that straight to Clark’s face just to save him from the embarrassment, but it’s true. He’s so intuitive, like no one Bruce has ever been with. Probably a result of the super-senses and whatnot, but it’s almost incredible how fluidly he moves and how easily he responds to Bruce’s little shifts in position, or the sounds he makes, or even the way his heartbeat fluctuates between moments.

And sure, Bruce would love to brag about the fact that Superman fucks him twice a day until his thighs are bright red, or his knees are stiff from spending far too long on the ground sucking his cock while Clark is sitting at the edge of the bed feebly trying to fix his tie before work, but secrets are secrets. Bruce knows that better than anybody. Still, it would be nice to go public, maybe not as Batman and Superman, but as Bruce and Clark.

Clark sleeps like a baby for the most part, but after a particularly tough day, or when they’ve been up against magic-users or telepaths of any sort, he’s prone to getting headaches in his sleep. Bruce ran some tests on him and it seems that his senses do occasionally run wild when he’s unconscious, like loose strings on a violin.

_“Hey, Clark? What’s wrong?” Bruce shuffled closer to the man’s body, wrapping an arm around him from behind. He was feverishly hot to the touch._

_Clark was murmuring nonsense and Bruce could hear the faintest sounds of the man sobbing in the dark._

_He rubbed his eyes awake and tried to sit up, hands gently stroking through his dark hair. Most people would jump at the sight of Superman losing control of himself, but to Bruce, this was Clark Kent, a man who had been sleeping in his bed more nights in a week than not, a man who he trusted and a man who he loved._

_Bruce would try to coax him awake, or if not, keep his eyes open until the moment passed. If Clark ever woke up, he would wake up to the sight of Bruce looking straight at him, not an ounce of fear in his eyes._

_“Was I sleep-talking again?” Clark asked, turning to face Bruce in the bed. He looked sad, like he had done something bad in a dream._

_“Maybe. I don’t know, I couldn’t really hear what you were saying. Are you okay?”_

_Clark nodded, pressing his eyes shut. “Feels like a migraine. Why did Brainiac decide to come the night before our anniversary?”_

_“They’re supervillains, their whole thing is to try to ruin our lives.”_

_He pressed his hands over his face. “Well, they’re not very good at it most of the time.”_

_“Go back to sleep. I’ll look out for you.”_

_“Thanks, sweetheart.” Clark buried his face in Bruce’s chest and for once, he knew what it felt like to be able to hold the sun in his arms._

Gotham is relentlessly unforgiving when it comes to offering pockets of time to rest in, so Bruce cherishes every minute he gets with Clark to do exactly that. It’s not like Kansas, where time stretches endlessly like an elastic band, snapping to a halt in long moments of quiet to let the sound of the wind pass through. If anything, living in Gotham is the equivalent to living inside someone who’s in permanent cardiac arrest.

But being with Clark helps him slow down and to see the value in living his life as Bruce Wayne, not just as an alias, but as the type of person his parents would’ve wanted him to be: kind, generous and most importantly loving. Nights in their bed feel like an entire universe of their own, away from the pain and cruelty of the world outside. Bruce is lucky to fall asleep next to the beating heart of humanity itself and there really isn’t anything like it in this universe or the next.

 


End file.
